Amy Rose
Amy Rose (also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without. Amy as she appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Goanimate Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and boundless energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him, having followed him everywhere since meeting him. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. In Goanimate, she is a good user and Sonic's girlfriend. *Voice: Julie *Likes: Sonic, Her super form, Mokujin, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kunimitsu, Cute things, Little Planet, Fashion, Shopping, Her Piko Piko Hammer, Cooking, Soft-serve ice cream, Tarot card reading, fortunes, magic 8-balls and other such superstitious fortune things, Boxercise, Fighting, Competitions to not only impress but one-up Sonic, Helping people see the good and positive in things, Her friends, Saving Sonic, The thought of her and Sonic being together, Wisps, Helping Sonic, Being close to Sonic, Wanting to marry Sonic, Silver the Hedgehog, The Babylon Rogues (when they turned good), Shade the Echidna (when she turned good) *Dislikes: Doctor Eggman, Her dark form, Badniks (particularly Metal Sonic and ZERO), Silver (when he tried to kill Sonic), Sonic ignoring her advances, Sonic running away from her, The Babylon Rogues (to a degree), Shade (to a degree), Kazuya, Heihachi, Mokujin (formerly), Anyone who she thinks is in love with Sonic, The Nocturnus Clan, Anyone who threatens to seriously harm Sonic, Sonic "forgetting" about their date (at the end of Sonic and the Black Knight), Sonic being thoughtless (at the end of the Hero Story of Sonic Riders), People thinking Sonic has turned evil or done something wrong, The thought of Sonic turning evil, The thought of Sonic with another girl, Wave making fun of Tails *Singing voice: Hatsune Miku and sometimes Kasane Teto and SF-A2 miki *Alias: PureHeart (Ring of Honor) *Favorite toenail color: Pink *Love Interest: Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly), Pac-Man (future hasband) *Bff: Rarity MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 Movelist: *Neutral Attack - Heart Hammer: Smash enemies with your hammer to create a small heart earthquake around her. Holding the B button will make it a small fire shockwave around her. *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Hammer Spin: Spin into a tornado with your Piko Piko hammer to whack enemies. Be careful, though spin too long and you'll get dizzy for 25 seconds and left open to attacks. *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Piko Copter: Use your Piko Piko hammer to glide in the air and damage enemies with your Piko Piko hammer. *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Love Hug: Get close to your enemies and hug them to drain their energy and restore your damages. *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - Piko Piko Mayhem *Weakness: Double Cutters - The Double Cutter boomerang attack from Azura will hunt down Amy Rose while she's using her Piko Copter as her recovery move, in which the boomerang cutter will take down Amy Rose while she's in the air, the double punch and a kick will also stop her damage draining Love Hug attack. Event Matches With Her: *Girl Duel Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Rottweiler's enemies Category:Mongrel's enemies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:Savers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Voiced by Julie Category:Females who can carry others Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Blue's Clues haters Category:Skunk's enemies Category:Porn haters Category:Dark Meowser's enemies Category:Good females Category:Female Heroes Category:Capitalists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors